Angela the Witch
by Hinotezeke
Summary: What happens when angela and Ben are withes and wizards? And Mike a vampire hunter and so are tyler and eric?
1. Mike's Turn

_**Angela the Witch**_

**I was inspired to write this, because of the line were Bella said that if Angela was a witch she could join the party, too.**

**Hello I hate Mike, but it wouldn't work from any other view.**

**Mike sucks. A lot. I hate him. Why won't he and Jacob disappear!!!!!!**

**MPOV**

Mike's Turn

I walked through the door to lunch. I sat at the usual spot with Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and _Bella…_

How I loved her. Yet, she keeps rejecting me. I try and try and get nothing back…

It's all that dumbass's fault. Edward Cullen. How I hated him. I bet, if he didn't exist, she would love me.

Then again there was that big guy, Jacob Black. She loved him, too. If only they didn't exist.

"So Mike, what are you doing this weekend for your eighteenth birthday?" asked the voice of an angel.

Why was Edward snickering? Weird….

"My dad's taking me to Seattle tomorrow and then my party is on the next day. You all got the invitations right?"

"Actually, I never got one." That's because you weren't invited idiot! Why was he starring at me? He's scary….

NOW HE'S SMILING, WHAT THE HECK! It's like he can read my mind or something… NOW HE'S LAUGHING FOR NO REASON!

"Mike. Mike"

"Huh?"

" Edward didn't get invited."

"Oh… right here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I hate you!!!

"Well, bye."

"You've barely touched your food, though."

"I'm not hungry."

I ran all the way to my locker. Why! Why didn't she like me!

Great now my locker won't open!!! Ahhh! I screamed in my head as I punched my locker.

Then it happened. My arm went through the locker without any pain, leaving a hole in my locker. This was scary…. I punched it again and had the same result, plus two holes in my locker.

I ran out of the building, terrified of what had happened. What did this mean?

I ran to my car and opened the door. It flew off of the car. Too weird! I got in the car and slammed on the gas. The pedal broke.

I got out and decided to run home. Then something else happened. Everything went blurry. I was running super fast!

Could this day be any weirder? Instead of going home I kept running. I didn't care where I went, just away.


	2. Edwards slipping

**Chapter two is brought to you in part by Forbalathereen my editor.**

**Hope you liked chapter 1.**

**BPOV**

2: Edwards slipping.

I walked through the door to lunch. I sat at the usual spot with Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and _Edward. _

How I loved him. His white skin, gold eyes and beautiful hair.

Then mike sat down at the table and smiled at me. Then he made a face at Edward.

"So Mike, what are you doing this weekend for your eighteenth birthday?" I asked to distract him. Then I heard Edward snicker.

He smiled at me and answered "My dad's taking me to Seattle tomorrow and then my party is on the next day. You all got the invitations right?"

"Actually I never got one." Said my angel. Or vampire, either one, and I'm happy. Then he stared at Mike. Now he's smiling at him.

Now he started laughing. Probably something in some one's head.

"Mike. Mike" I said

"Huh?" He answered like an idiot.

"Edward didn't get an invited." I said.

"Oh… right here you go." He said angrily

"Thanks." Edward said.

"You're welcome." He answered looking at me. "Well, bye."

"You've barely touched your food, though," he seemed mad. I hope not at me.

"I'm not hungry." And with that he left the cafeteria.

"Okay, then." The bell rang and Edward and I left.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't now, but all of a sudden I couldn't read Angela, Tyler, Eric and Ben's minds today."

"Wow I thought I was the only one?" I was starting to feel a little jealous, weird.

"Apparently not." As he said this he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Now Mike's mind is gone to. Isn't that his locker?" He asked as he pointed to a locker with two holes in it.

"I don't know. Still this is weird." I said.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello Alice."

"What's wrong with Edward?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said ignoring her.

"Edward can't read Angela, Tyler, Eric, Mike and Ben's minds." I answered for Edward.

"Really. Wow I'll see if I can see anything in their future," said Alice

"Anything?" I asked a little worried.

"Bella be quiet…. No, nothing," Alice.

"That's weird. I wonder if Carlisle will know," Edward said.

"Great idea Edward." I added.

"Bye Bella I love you, oh and don't fall okay?" Said Edward and with that they were gone.

I walked around and saw a janitor closet flash green. Then red. I went closer and opened it afraid Emmett and Rosalie were in it. I dropped my books and got knocked to the ground.

**So what did you guys think? **


	3. Angela the Witch

**Chapter 3 is brought to you in part by My Poll. TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

3: Angela the Witch

I was running through the forest Edward on my right and Jacob on my left. We came to the meadow. Edward disappeared and was replaced by Mike.

Then he attacked Jacob. Bella, Bella, Bella?

"Bella? Bella?" Angela asked.

"Huh"

"Good she's awake." I heard Ben's voice.

"What happened then it hit me. I had opened the door to see Angela shooting green lightning out of her hand and levitating a book that hit me in the head. "Witch!!!" I screamed.

"Bella what are you talking about?" She said a little guilty looking.

"How hard did you hit your head when you fell?" Ben asked me.

"But… I saw you."

"Bella, sweaty there's no such thing as magic," Angela told me.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret till I die." I said scared that by discovering yet another secret magical race I would explode.

"Bella you're disoriented." Ben told me.

"Chore I'm and you're not lying to me." I answered loosing patience. "Where are we?" I asked realizing I wasn't where I should be.

"Bella were at the Hospital." Angela said. "I was afraid if you were hurt or not. They said you were okay and could leave when you woke up.'

"What about school?" I asked

"Over a hour ago." Ben answered.

"My car?"

"At your house." Ben answered.

"Okay, so were is Edward?" I asked sure that he was here.

"He went to the cafeteria for food." Angela said with a smile.

Oh, I guess that means he's in the forest hunting.

"Here I am" Edward said entering the room with a tray of food. Most likely for me.

"Edward, Angela is a witch." I said hopping that he knew of there existence.

"Bella, how many times are you going to bring this up?" Angela asked annoyed with me.

"Until you admit it." I said.

"You are, well I guess I owe Carlisle $20 then." Edward said. Ben and Angela just stared at him. "That explains why I couldn't read your minds."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners. I'm a vampire."

"What!" Angela and Ben said.

"Yes, all the Cullens are, but we only drink animal blood. Didn't you know we existed?"

"Well, yes, but we thought they had red eyes?"

"Ah. We usually do, but those of us who feed off of animal blood have gold eyes." Edward answered casually. "I awesome Bens a wizard?"

"Yes, I am." He answered.

"Are you the only ones in town," I asked.

"Other than our parents, yes." Ben answered.

"Great now I have three magical secrets to hide!"

"What's the third," Angela asked.

"They're werewolves in La Push." I answered, as I got up out of the bed.

"That still doesn't explain Mike, Tyler, or Eric, though." Edward said as we waved good bye to my other magical friends.

"Bella!" Charlie said in the lobby. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I just fell again."

"Bella what will I do with you." Charlie said as we left and got into his car.

**So what do you think? **

**Don't forget to go to my poll and review, too**


	4. Fishing

**Chapter 4 is brought to you in part by my dog.**

**Yeah for all the people who review!**

**And… yeah for all who don't.**

4: Fishing

I was driving home with Charlie thinking of every thing that had happened. I had of course discovered another magical race. Yeah me!

"So Bella."

"Yes, dad?" I asked him.

"Well I'm going to visit your grandparents for the night and then I'm going fishing with your grandfather and uncle Jebb."

"Oh, okay."

"So Alice, called…" He said nerves.

"And, she wants me to go shopping with her?" I guessed

"Well, yes. And I told her you would go and stay the weekend." He said a little to fast.

"What! I hate shopping with her! She buys me everything in the store. Then she covers them in food to lure out the bears…" I said without realizing what I was saying.

"What? Never mind I already told her you were coming and Edward is going on a camping trip, so I thought you might get lonely." He said ignoring what I had last said.

Then I remembered Edward would be there to save me from her. "Okay so when should I go?"

"Now, I have all your stuff packed in a bag in the back." He said.

"Were on the way there aren't we?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't I drive home with Edward or Carlisle at the hospital then?" I asked him.

"They said that they were leaving immediately and said that I should take you." He said as we pulled up to the Cullen's house.

"Bye, dad I love you." I said grabbing my bag out of the trunk.

"I love you too." He said as I walked away to my doom with Alice and the mall.

**MPOV**

I was walking into the driveway of my house. The lights were on and I knew my parents were going to kill me. I had broken my car, been gone all day on my birthday, and had lots of rips in my clothes from running into the trees in the forest. Worst Friday ever.

Yet, I had super powers!

I gained the courage and walked inside my house.

Sitting with my parents were Eric and Tyler, plus their parents. Including me there were nine people in my living room. Eight of them staring at me and smiling with gifts in their laps.

"Hello Mike," they all said at the same time. "Happy Birthday!" they all said once again at the same time.

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. The last Hunter is Born

**Chapter 5 is brought to you in part by computer.**

**I hate to talk about Mike but this is partly about him. I will make a poll for all of you to vote for who you want to die. I have some people in mind, but you might change my mind. The winner of my last poll was Emmett who beat Jasper by one vote.**

5: The Last Hunter is Born

**MPOV**

"Hello," I said.

"So, did you enjoy your run through the woods?" Tyler asked me as he handed me his present.

"The party is Sunday. What are you all doing here?" I asked. "And how did you know were I was?"

"You're covered in leaves, so that was obvious. And we're here to tell you why you have powers," Eric said with a smirk.

"How did you…?" I started, when my parents interrupted me.

"We all have powers. We are called Hunters," my father said. "We are designed for killing magical creatures, like witches, vampires, werewolves, etc. Originally, we were designed for defending ourselves against vampires. But, after some time, we decided to kill all magical creatures."

"What! I'm on a prank show, aren't I?" I asked, freaked out.

"No. How else do you explain your powers? Our powers?" Eric's parents said.

"Oh my God," I said, realizing that my powers were real, so why not vampires?

"Our ancestors were people in the town Volterra. We lived alongside vampires for so long that we evolved to protect ourselves. When we were brought in for their dinner, we fought back hard. This surprised them, but there were too many of them. They killed almost all of us. But one got away. And so his sons inherited his powers on their eighteenth birthdays. We are their great grandchildren," my mother said.

"But, how will we know when there's a vampire or something?" I asked, still absorbing what they had just told me.

"That's easy: we just get this feeling. Like a sixth sense, or something," Tyler said. "Plus, we have already identified all the Cullens as vampires, and Angela and Ben as witches and wizards."

"Wow." I was stunned. Then I realized I could kill Edward! He probably had Bella under a trance or something. Then she would fall madly in love with me for saving her. Then again…there was that giant La Push guy… Jacob.

"So now that we have you, we out number them." My parents smirked.

"Sweet," was all I could say as I pictured Bella in my arms.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "Finally you're here. Now we can go shopping!"

"Can we wait till tomorrow? I'm still a little shocked at finding another magical race," I said, and she frowned at me.

"Please!" She was loosing patience.

"Leave her alone." Edward had appeared.

"Fine," Alice said grumpily.

"So, Bella, how are you?" Edward asked me.

"Better, now that you're here. So you're not hunting?" I asked, thinking that's what he meant when he'd told Charlie about the campout.

"Not till tomorrow. Until then, I'm all yours. So, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

I thought a moment. "I've never seen Alice and Jasper's room, or Emmett and Rosalie's," I said, curious as to what was downstairs from Edward's room.

"That could be dangerous," he said with a smirk.

"Me first!" Emmett screamed.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Emmett's Room

**Chapter 6 is brought to you in part by the D.G.C. Those are my baby nephew's initials. ; )**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

6: Emmett's Room

Emmett guided us up the stairs of the house. There was his door. I was a little frightened of what might be behind it.

"Bella, you don't have to go in," Edward pleaded me.

"I'm going in, Edward," I said trying not to look scared. Like it mattered; he could tell by my heartbeat, anyway.

Emmett opened the door. Behind it was a bed, TV, dresser and closet. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's setting number one," Emmett said, as he reached for a dial that was pointing to a number one. "Here is number two." He turned the dial.

Everything sunk into the ground and a bed came out in the shape of a heart. It had pink furry covers and purple fuzzy pillows. Then a wine glass-hot tub with a spiral staircase to get up. The water was pink. Then a pink disco ball came out of the ceiling. Finally, purple hairs came out of the floor making a carpet. I was amazed and terrified of Emmett's room. Where did he store all this, in the walls? "So what do you think of dial number two?" Emmett asked me with a smirk.

"Scary. Is this a honeymoon suite?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Then he reached for the dial again and turned it to the number three. Everything sunk into the floor again and a new wall came up that looked like the stone you would see in a castle. On one of the walls were some chains. Then two tables came out of the floor. One was stone with more chains on it. The other one was wooden and had a lot of weird tools on it. I guessed these were sexual torture devices. Then some stone covered the floor.

"Now I'm scared," I said, staring at what had happened.

"Moving on to number four," Emmett said, grinning. He was enjoying this too much. The walls sank into the floor and a new wall came up. It had a green castle in the background, and a yellow brick road going up to it. The other walls turned into what looked like the Munchkin City. A few costumes came out of the ceiling. There was a tin-man suit, a scarecrow suit, a lion suit, a dog suit, a pink witch suit, a black witch suit, and a Dorothy costume. It was the Wizard of Oz. Emmett and Rosalie had serious problems.

"Oh my God!" I said thinking of the horrors that poor Edward had to see in their minds.

One bat cave, Oval Office, wooden cottage, Elizabethan throne room, Christmas room, Vampire Castle, and a replica of Edward's room later, we were all in the living room playing Uno.

"So does any one else find Emmett's room disturbing?" I asked my vampire family.

"I don't," Rosalie said, grinning.

"Of course you don't—you helped create it and live in it," Edward pointed out.

"So Bella, do you want to see mine and Jasper's room?" Alice asked me.

"I'll do that tomorrow, but thanks for the offer," I said.

"Bedtime for the human," Edward said suddenly.

"Aw man," Alice and I said in unison.

I grabbed my Uno cards and went to Edward's room.


	7. Emmett's Camera

**Chapter seven is brought to you in part by my sketchbook.**

7: Emmett's camera

**BPOV**

As I walked into Edward's room, not really tired at all, I laid my bag on his bed.

"Bella, you know where the bathroom is, so you can go get ready for bed," Edward said as he set down on his bed.

"Okay," I said. I wondered what I should do till I got tired. I could watch Edward or I could…yes, that's what I would do. I got on my button-up pajamas and brushed my teeth.

**EPOV**

What was taking Bella so long to get ready? Actually, all girls were like this. I wonder why? Well, some things were better left unknown.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said.

"You look beautiful," I said. "Ready to go to sleep?"

"No, there is something I want to do before I go to sleep," Bella said.

"And what might that be?" I asked, confused.

"Well…" she said, unbuttoning her shirt.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing her arms and holding them against her sides.

"Please!" she said, and then kissed me. I kissed her back, and then remembered that I was supposed to be trying _not_ to seduce her.

"No," I said firmly.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" she screamed. I immediately let go of her and she quickly started taking of her shirt. I knew I had been tricked and grabbed her again.

"No!"

Then Emmett barged in the room with a camera and took a picture of Bella and me. This was bad Bella; had been almost topless and I was sitting there all innocent looking.

"Emmett give me the camera," I said while Bella buttoned up her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I heard: 'Ouch, you're hurting me!' and 'No!' and I got worried and came up here to help you guys. I thought Bella was dieing," Emmett said. _Yeah right. Alice already said Bella was going to seduce you. _

"Camera!" I screamed. _You wish bro. This is going straight Google!_ With that, I ran after him.

**BPOV **

Edward had just run out of the room after Emmett. I was stuck in his room with nothing. I was totally embarrassed by Emmett and wouldn't mind if Edward hurt him. I gained the courage and went down stairs.

Edward was wrestling Emmett for the camera. I came into the room just in time to see Edward snap the camera in half and throw it at the wall. I had just stepped in front of the wall. The camera came flying at me super fast. It hit me in the eye and I screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. "Are you okay?"

I was in too much in pain to answer him and I think he caught on. "Carlisle!" he screamed.

"Emmett this is all your fault!" I heard Edward scream.

"You're the one who threw it at her!" Emmett said. "Ouch! Rosalie what was that for?"

"For hurting Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" he quipped.

"You took that dumb picture and started all of this!" Rosalie said, knowing she had won the argument.

"Bella, where did you get hurt?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"MY DAMN EYE!" I screamed.

"Well, there's no permanent damage, but you will have a black eye," he told me.

"Come, Bella, let's go back upstairs," Edward said, and with that I was lying on his bed taking Advil and falling asleep.

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. The Plan

**Chapter Eight is brought to you in part by random announcements.**

**I like PIE!**

8: The Plan

**MPOV**

It was the middle of the night. We were all planning how to kill the Cullen's.

"Well we don't want them to think we killed him." Tyler said.

"That's what this is for." My father said. "It's a fake sent we have."

Perfect! This was going great. Finally Bella and I will be together.

**BPOV**

I was running down an alley and was being chased by a Gang. The alley came to an end and I was cornered. I turned around to see the gang. They were some punk kids.

They all had knives. I waited for Edward to come and save me. I waited and waited as they advanced. Where was Edward? Then a girl on a broomstick came down and hit the gang with green lightning. It was Angela.

Then everything disappeared and I was oldder. I was sitting on a couch holding a baby. Then the front door of the house opened. Jacob came in and took the baby.

Then I woke up to see Edward laughing at me. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"you were saying 'My dog Jacob,'" Edward imitated me.

"Haha!" I growled at him and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it next to me. "What's for breakfast?" I asked him.

"You!" I heard Emmett scream from down stairs.

"Very funny Emmett, when I'm a new born I'm going to beet you up!" I screamed at him. "Let's go to the Waffle House!"

"Okay, Miss Random." Edward said.

He drove me to the Waffle House. We waited in line and then we werre seated.

"Hi, Bella!" Jessica yelled. "I'm your waitress what would you two like?"

"I'll take the Special." I said as Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward answered. Then he dropped his phone and left the building.


	9. Bon Fire

**Today's chapter is brought to you in part by candy.**

9: Bon Fire

**BPOV**

I picked up the phone that Edward dropped. It was broken, but I saw the caller ID of the caller. Alice. She most have had a bad vision.

"I can't believe he left you here," Jessica pouted. "Mike would never do that to me."

"Could you give me a lift to the Cullen's house?" I asked.

"Of course."

**10 minutes of Jessica blabbing on later:**

"Bye Jess." I said getting out of the car.

"Bye, Bella" She answered. "See you at Mike's party tomorrow."

I got out of the car and walked up to their house and pulled out my key. I placed in the slot, my hand trembling. I got in and locked the door. I walked to the back door that's when I saw it.

Throw the back door window I saw a large amount of smoke from the forest. Only one thing made that kind of smoke. I ran out side and ran turds it.

**EPOV**

After I got Alice's call I ran strait to the smoke. It burned my nose when I got there, werewolves. Every one, but one was there, all else who was there would be crying if we weren't vampires. I saw who it was and fell to the ground.

The werewolves would pay for this. I'll kill them all! Then I heard them.

_Were is all that smoke coming from? _

_It's a died vampire for shore, but it wasn't us and yet it smells like us?_

_I don't now, but the Bloodsuckers are going to believe it was us._

_Yes we should get ready for a fight._

If not them then who? It smelled like them. But it wasn't.

Then they came into view.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Emmett screamed.

"NO! It wasn't them!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. "I would see it in their minds if they did."

"But I didn't see it in a vision so it must be them!" Alice said.

"There not the only ones you can't see." Jasper said. _Angela and Ben._

"It couldn't be them, they would never do anything to hurt Bella." Rosalie said.

**Figured out who is died yet? Only 2 vampires haven't spoken yet. Which one is it?**

**APOV**

"Ben look at that smoke let's go check it out." Angela said.

"All right." Angela's parents agreed and teleported them there.

**So what did you all think? Don't forget to review!**


	10. The End

**Here's chapter 10! And it is brought to you in part by Twilight.**

10: The End.

**BPOV**

I ran into the clearing to see a giant green spark appear in front of Esme. From it came Angela, Ben and their parents.

"YOU!" Edward screamed and pointed a finger at the witches and wizards.

"What did we do?" Angela said. "Hi Bella!"

"Bella get away from her!" Edward screamed.

"Why?" Ben asked. "What did we do?"

"You killed Carlisle!" Esme screamed.

"No we didn't." Angela's parents said.

"Then how come Alice didn't see it in a vision? It wasn't the mutts so it must be you!" Edward screamed.

"I don't know!" Angela said.

"Edward! They would never do that!" I screamed in their defense.

"Bella their the only ones that could have. Plus they were the only one that could fake a scent!" Emmett said.

"No, they couldn't." I said remembering something._ '"That still doesn't explain Mike, Tyler, or Eric, though.' Edward said"_

"Mike, Tyler and Eric!" Edward screamed. "Plus their parents, were involved I bet."

"Great now we just need to know what they are!" Rosalie screamed. Then I felt a wave of calmness come from Jasper.

"Bravo." I heard some one say from the forest. "We are called Hunters. We hunt all magical creatures and you all are magical creatures."

All 25 of us turned to the direction of the forest. Then about 20 people came out of the forest. Mike, Tyler, Eric and all their parents included.

"Bella, RUN." Edward whispered.

I didn't hesitate to what he asked. I ran into the opposite direction of the house, because that's where the hunters were. I ran for about another minute before I tripped on a root.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard someone say. It was Mike.

"I'm fine," I lied. My left arm was bleeding badly. I looked where I fell and saw a rock covered in blood. Great.

"I'm here to save you from Edwards trance." Mike said.

"There is no trance I chose him!" I yelled in pain.

"It's still in affect. I guess I'll have to kill him to break it." I felt a relief spread threw my body knowing that Edward was safe. I ran away from him into the forest hoping to get away. "Wait!" screamed.

Then he ran up behind me and grabbed my non-bleeding arm. He squeezed to hard and I heard a crushing sound. I screamed out in pain.

"I think you broke my arm!" I screamed about to faint from pain. " I hate you!"

"If your not with us than your agents us." He said. Then he lunged at me as I tried to run away. He grabbed my legs and crushed them to. Then I fainted to the sound of a howl. I knew it was Jaco…

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

"No I had awful dream. Angela and Ben were witches and wizards. Mike was a vampire hunter, Carlisle died, and I broke three of my limbs." I answered.

"Wow Bella you have some imagination." Edward said.

_The End_

**So what did you all think of my story? It was my first time. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	11. Alternate Ending

**Today's chapter is brought to you in part by people who reviewed saying they hate dream endings.**

11: Alternate Ending

**BPOV**

"If your not with us than your agents us." He said. Then he lunged at me as I tried to run away. He grabbed my legs and crushed them to. Then I fainted to the sound of a howl. I knew it was Jaco…

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

"No I had awful dream. Angela and Ben were witches and wizards. Mike was a vampire hunter, Carlisle died, and I broke three of my limbs." I answered.

"Bella… that wasn't a dream." I started to cry feeling the pain in my limbs start to sting. I was more crying for Carlisle though.

"Where am I?" I asked "What happened in the woods? Is everyone okay?"

"Were in the Hospital. We won the fight, but…"

"Edward tell me what happened." I asked.

"Well Jacob saved you from mike, but Mike's dad killed him for revenge." Edward said. "He and Seth were the only ones that died on the werewolves side. Angela's mom is dead. And…" Edward looked hurt now.

"Who else?" I was baling now. Jacob died to save me and Angela's mom! This was all horrible.

"Esme…" Edward muttered. The word caused a stabbing pain in my body.

I cried in his arms for hours it felt like. "We called Charlie and told him there was a great fire in the forest and everyone died trying to put it out and you fell out a window." Edward said quietly.

_**The End**_


End file.
